


Upper Hand

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qetesh has to know what his plan is, and how he knows exactly what to do. Set during <i>Continuum</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of the porn battle, but, like the Ponies/Care Bears ficlet, not actually a normal prompt; [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/annerbhp/profile)[**annerbhp**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/annerbhp/) told me to write this instead.

Qetesh wasn't fool enough to believe that Ba'al had asked her to be his queen because he desired her, or even that he simply wanted her to join him because of the resources she commanded. She might be somewhat powerful, but there were others more powerful and easier to buy or persuade. He had other motives, ones she couldn't fathom quite yet, and she knew better than to deny she had accepted in part because she was curious.

She had also accepted in part because of his veiled threat that he would crush her into oblivion if she refused.

It was a very persuasive interview.

In the weeks since their...merger, Qetesh had gained a new appreciation for her lord's discretion, and a new frustration. His meeting with Cronus had gone precisely as he said it would; Cronus blustered, but bowed in the end to Ba'al's self assurance. It wasn't just this one meeting; Ba'al knew exactly how to manipulate every system lord he contacted, and he had dropped hints of a larger plan that Qetesh wanted to know. He deflected all her questioning hints with a small smile or a careless refusal to answer, and Qetesh was left with her Jaffa obeying her lord's will, her ships in his hands, and without any of the knowledge that might have restored a balance of power between them.

She resented being kept in the dark, focused her energies on creating a plan to find out what he kept hidden. Qetesh watched Ba'al watch her, and formulated her plan. She would have the truth, and she would use her body to get it.

He gazed at her a little longer than usual one day, and Qetesh knew the moment was at hand. She encouraged him with her eyes, her body, her words, and finally he led her to his chambers, stripped her bare of her robes and took his own clothes off, laying them to the side as he examined her body. She displayed herself for him, knowing that her host pleased him in some way, deeper than the fact that she was beautiful, and annoyed that she didn't know exactly _why_. She pushed this thought away as he came to her, and now she took control.

If there was one thing she was still master of, it was desire and the surrender of bodies to its flame.

This time, she subverted his need, driving him on, refusing them both release, careful to appear as if her pretense cost her no strength. He lay stretched out beneath her, his head thrown back, his body as beautiful as hers, in a way. She caressed him, ground down on him just enough to elicit a moan.

"My--" he gasped, and was unable to continue as she shifted again. It was time.

"How did you know about Cronus?" she asked, a simple question that could strike at the heart of all he held so close.

Ba'al's mouth opened, and then his eyes darkened, narrowed. Qetesh stilled at the look of fury in his eyes, a fury that softened to amusement in a mere second.

Ba'al flipped them over, kissed her hard. When he pulled back, Qetesh had to work hard to keep her breath even, determind not to show weakness.

"Let's make one thing clear, love," Ba'al said, his even tone declaring that Qetesh was out of her league, the slight twist on the last word almost an insult, "I'm in control, here." He pulled out of her and manipulated her with deft fingers until she was out of breath despite her best efforts, and nearly crazy with need. He drove into her and she ached trying to match him, meet him, always just a little behind, frustrated and impossibly close to the edge. She held herself together far longer than she thought possible, but eventually she felt her body give way to him. She burst apart into nothing, the completely blank space that she had welcomed so many times.

Even now, he commanded her, thrusting into her as if he was marking her, a deliberate possession of her body to underscore his total possession of her. He groaned and came, but Qetesh sensed no surrender in him.

It was infuriating, and although Qetesh controlled her reaction, she knew Ba'al had seen it, somehow. She had no idea how to salvage this spectacular mistake, and lay stunned as Ba'al collected himself, rose out of the bed. He dressed quickly, then turned to her and picked up her hand, kissed it.

"My queen," he said.

He left, and Qetesh held her hand to her chest. Finally, when she was in control of herself again, she stood. It seemed this might take longer than she had expected.


End file.
